The present invention relates to the field of switch actuators, and particularly, to those employing levers.
Typically, lever switch actuators have included various moving parts in sliding contact with one another. To prevent eventual failure or substantially impeded operation, these switches require periodic maintenance and lubrication. There has therefore been a long felt need for a lever operated switch actuator which would eliminate these shortcomings by requiring little or no maintenance and lubrication.